Teenage life
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Tom invites his friends round but will they turn up. Involves Tom, Peri, Nico, Jade, Alfie and 3 OC's Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella
1. Chapter 1

Tom walked to school and smiled at his friends. He walked over and they sat on the bench and then he looked at his watch after noticing Chardonnay-Alesha was their on time.

"You are aware its 8:30 right", Tom asking jokingly.

"Haha Tom. Yes I do, Tallulah is settled with mum, she's having a play day with JJ", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Steph is with Frankie", Tom said.

Peri walked over as Tom quickly changed the subject. The bell rang and they walked into their first class. Tom sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha as Sally walked in. She started her lesson.

"Alfie please come with me, todays lesson involves working in pairs", Sally said.

Alfie got up and did the walk of shame over to Sally. They started what they were doing. Break quickly came round and the teenagers went and sat by their classroom. Nico and Carla left to go and get some food and Christabella soon followed leaving Tom, Peri, Jade, Alfie and Chardonnay-Alesha sitting outside the classroom.

"Anyone want to have a movie night on Friday", Tom asked.

"Sure", Jade replied.

"If Frankie lets me in", Alfie said.

"Yeah ok", Peri replied.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tom smiled and waited for the girls to come back so he could ask them. The bell rang just as the girls arrived so Tom sat down and then turned around to ask them about it.

"Wanna come mine Friday night and watch some films", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Carla replied.

"Ok", Nico said.

"That'll be nice", Christabella replied.

Tom smiled and paid attention to what was going on in class.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom went home and the first thing he did was pick up his daughter from her cot and cuddle her. He went and sat on the sofa with her and looked at Jack and Frankie. They smiled at him as he held Steph in his arms. He couldn't believe she was now eight months old.

"I asked my friends if they'd like to come here for a movie night on Friday", Tom said.

"That's a lovely idea", Jack said.

"Who you invited", Frankie asked.

"Peri Lomax, Nico Blake, Jade Albright obviously, Alfie Nightingale, Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen, Carla McQueen and Christabella McQueen", Tom said.

"Alfie is not to go near Jade", Frankie said.

Jade sat in the stairs silently crying. She loves Alfie and his the love of her life. Without him she wouldn't had been able to cope with her cancer. She went to her room and cried in their checking her phone to see if Alfie had text her, but he hadn't. She understood where Frankie was coming from, well at least she thinks she does. Its not like her and Alfie would have a baby together like Tom and Peri did. They are fighting something more serious. Tom came up with Steph.

"You ok", Tom asked.

"Will be", Jade replied wiping her tears.

Jade leaned over and took Steph holding her in her arms. She couldn't believe how big she had gotten. Tom smiled as he watched his daughter try and wiggle her way out of Jade's arms.

"She's gotten so big", Jade said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella are no longer using prams. That's how big Tallulah and Talia are now", Tom replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha has leopard print don't she", Jade asked.

"Yeah", Tom replied.

Jade put Steph down and then hugged Tom, he hugged her back as they then went down stairs leaving Steph to have her nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Before school Tom met up with Peri and they went to Esther's Magic Bean for some coffee before school. Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella were already there with Tallulah and Talia. Tom looked at the push chairs they had, he liked Christabella's red one more than Chardonnay-Alesha's leopard print one.

"Can you guys tell school we are going to be late, the girls have hospital appointments", Christabella said.

"They ok", Tom asked.

"Yeah, just a check up", Christabella replied.

Tom looked at Peri as Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella left Esther's Magic Bean to go to the hospital. Peri gave a half smile as Tom started to panic about their daughter. Peri noticed this.

"Tom", Peri asked.

"Steph", Tom said.

"What about her", Peri asked.

"What if she needs a cheek up", Tom said.

"She won't. She's strong", Peri replied.

"This film night you will come won't you", Tom asked.

"Of course", Peri replied.

"Thank you", Tom said as he hugged Peri.

In the hospital Tegan and Kim called Tallulah and Talia over. Tegan was looking after Talia and Kim was looking after Tallulah. Kim took Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah to the room and shut the curtain as Chardonnay-Alesha took Tallulah's cardigan off. Tegan was getting ready as Talia just looked at her in a cubicle next door to her cousin.

"I'm sorry about Lindsey", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"It's ok, its for the best. She can't hurt anyone else", Kim replied.

"She was still your sister", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't take the pain she caused away", Kim replied.

"What Lindsey did wasn't your fault", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Most of the village hate me", Kim replied.

"They'll get over it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Really", Kim asked.

"Yeah, something new will happen sooner or later and if it doesn't I'll make something happen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Kim smiled as Tegan finished up with Talia. Christabella smiled as her daughter did really well. She wanted to talk to Christabella about Talia's dad Pete Buchanan. Christabella sat on the bed and started crying as Tegan comforted her.

"Its ok", Tegan replied.

"He raped me. What part of that is ok", Christabella asked.

"Well none of it", Tegan replied.

"I can't bond with her", Christabella said.

Tegan gave her a leaflet to go to a mother and bonding session to try and bond with her daughter. The girls left the hospital and went home to drop Tallulah and Talia off before leaving for school.

"Do we have to go", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes", Christabella replied.

"But its boring", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Heathcliff is there", Christabella said.

"Oooh is he", Chardonnay-Alesha asked more excited.

Christabella laughed as Chardonnay-Alesha was now running to school. They arrived and went straight to History which Louis was teaching. He looked at them as Chardonnay-Alesha just took a seat.

"Sorry we're late, Tallulah and Talia had appointments", Christabella replied.

Louis nodded as Christabella sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

After school Tom went to Esther's Magic Bean to do some revision for his exams. He had brought Steph with him who was a sleep in her pram. He started doing his maths work but got frustrated when he kept getting the answer wrong. He turned and looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Sorry daddy keeps getting angry. He just wants to provide the best future for you, his beautiful princess", Tom said.

He watched her sleep as Nico came in. She walked over and sat with him cor a little while. She had aplan to help Peri out to catch Cameron after what he did to Sam and Danny.

"What you doing", Tom asked.

"Thinking of a plan to get rid of Cameron", Nico replied.

Peri came over with the coffee's and put them down on the table as she thought with Nico. Tom shook his head and got on with his math's work.

"We could kill him", Nico said.

"We've never killed anyone", Peri replied.

"True", Nico replied covering up she's murdered Carly and Patrick.

In fairness Carly was accidental and Nico was just trying to protect her mum but when she killed Patrick she knew what she was doing. She smiled at Peri as they thought of more plans to try and frame Cameron.

"What did he go down for before", Nico asked.m

"Robbery", Peri replied.

"We'll fake a break in", Nico said.

"We tried that before and I nearly died", Peri replied.

"We'll just trash the house", Nico said.

Nico wrote that down as she took a sip from her coffee. Both girls smiled at each other as they were determind to make the plan work.

"Chardonnay-Alesha has fake ID she can get us lighters", Nico said.

"We could burn the house down", Peri replied.

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing, the girls plan was becoming rediculous. He just looked at them surprised and angry.

"And where will you live if your house burns down Peri", Tom asked.

"We'll find somewhere", Peri replied.

"You saw your brother homeless, you know people don't have much money. Think yourself lucky that you have a roof over your head because for a little while Jade didn't, Jade was homeless before she came to Jack and Frankie. You don't know the meaning of homelessness", Tom replied.

It made the girls think about it. Nico then crossed out the fire part and just had trashed down. Peri then wrote down that they could break the door to make it look more like a robbery.

"How you going to do this, finger prints will be everywhere", Tom said.

"Lindsey killed all them people and they never found finger prints", Nico said.

Tom just shook his head. Chardonnay-Alesha walked in with her lepord print buggy and Tallulah looking around at walked over to Nico and Peri.

"So what are PC Dee and PC Dumb hatching uptoday then", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"To frame Cameron", Peri replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to Tom making sure Tallulah was ok and took the piece of paper from them. Nico and Peri smiled at each other.

"Can you get us some lighters", Nico asked.

"You want to start a fire", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Just a little one", Peri replied.

"A fire is what ruined my family. Jane was the perfect stepmother, the all of a sudden a fire broke out. She passed Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn out of the window before collapsing. The next thing I know dad told me, Carla, Christabella and Chanel that Jane had died. She risked her life to make sure that Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn had one. Your both just sick in the head", Chardonnay-Alesha replied close to tears.

Tom put his arm around her as Tallulah just watched. Nico and Peri looked at each other. They wanted a plan but their plans had been crumbled.

"If you really want to catch him, film him", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri and Nico smiled and agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the evening Peri went to see Jade as they were working on a project together. As Jade got up she suddenly collapsed. Jack rushed over as Peri panicked thinking she may have done something to cause it.

"I didn't touch her", Peri said.

"I know love, Jade just suddenly went light headed", Jack replied.

Jack and Frankie took Jade to hospital leaving Peri alone with Tom and Steph. Tom went to the bins outside after changing Steph's nappy. As he left she began to cry. Peri walked over and picked her up and hugged her daughter.

"Mummy's here", Peri said.

She awkwardly hugged her daughter slightly panicking that she'll get something wrong. Steph stopped crying as Peri smiled at her relieved that the baby girl had finally settled. Peri looked at her daughter as Tom watched from the other room.

"Im sorry I can't be the mother you need. I feel as if I'm too young to give you what you need. Im not like your daddy or your daddy's friends Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella. I just couldn't do it. I still love you, don't ever forget that. Sometimes I wish the night that you were made never happened but they say everything happens for a reason and yours, yours is to make your daddy feel complete again. Before you he didn't really have a family but now he has you. I love you so much", Peri said.

Tom came in as Peri put Steph down carefully and looked at Tom, she sat down awkwardly scared about what he might say.

"She was crying", Peri said.

"You handled her really well", Tom replied.

Tom and Peri shared a kiss just as Cameron entered after realising they were alone. He pulled his daughter away from Tom and dragged her away. Peri looked back crying as Tom sat in shock.

"Leave beford baby number two is on its way", Cameron said.

"We weren't doing anything", Peri cried.

Tom tried to stop Cameron but it was no use, he pushed Tom back down so he was laying on the sofa. Steph started to cry after hearing all the shouting.

"Please, your scaring her", Tom said.

"Lockie died because of me, don't make yourself my next victim", Cameron whispered in Tom's ear.

Tom stood shaken as Cameron left with Peri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: This chapter may upset some readers.**

The teenagers had gone round the triplet's dads house to hang out. They had a day off school today because of a gas leak and they couldn't wait to spend the day having fun. They decided to sing a song to lighten up the mood.

"The chorus from Good day", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yes", Jade replied.

"We're gonna have a good day  
And all my homies gonna ride today  
And all these mommies look fly today  
And all we wanna do is get by today  
Heyyy  
We're gonna have a good day  
And ain't nobody gotta cry today pop  
'Cause ain't nobody gonna die today  
Save that drama for another day  
Heyyy we're gonna have a good day", The teenagers sung.

Jambo walked in as soon as the teenagers had stopped and were laughing. He looked worried as Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella looked up at their dad.

"Dad what is it", Christabella asked.

"They've found a body, tgey think it might be John's", Jambo replied.

The girls looked shocked as the others tried to figure out what was happening. Christabella went and hugged her dad as he looked down.

"Chrissie stay strong for me won't you", Jambo asked.

She nodded. As soon as he left the three girls broke down into tears as Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico hugged Carla and Jade hugged Christabella. Alfie was trying to figure out who John was. Tom just looked at them and then at Alfie. Jade, Nico and Peri took Carla and Christabella out while Chardonnay-Alesha stayed behind. She wiped her eyes as Alfie and Tom looked at each other.

"Ironic ain't it, we were singing a song about nobody crying and dying today and its possible they've both happened", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Who is John", Alfie asked.

"Alfie", Tom replied.

"Its fine. John is my brother, the oldest of my family. When he was fifteen he got hooked on crystal meth. When he turned eighteen he went missing, he would have turned twenty three today if its his body they've found", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Sorry", Tom said.

"I've always known his dead, been missing for five years", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"They don't know its him", Tom replied.

"His an addict, its what they do", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom and Alfie didn't know what to say. Chardonnay-Alesha was redoing her make up. Alfie sat on the sofa fascinated over how Chardonnay-Alesha does her make up. Once she had finished she put on a brave face.

"I need to be strong for the girls", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You don't have to", Alfie replied.

"I do, its for the best", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Whats best is if you greive for your brother", Tom said.

"They don't know its him yet. Now I have a cot to make", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom and Alfie watched her go upstairs as they sat on the sofa waiting for her or Carla and Christabella to return with the girls. Alfie looked at Tom.

"How does she do it, how is she that strong", Alfie asked.

"I have no idea", Tom replied.

"Strong isn't even the word", Alfie replied.

Alfie and Tom hadn't realised that Chardonnay-Alesha was listening to the whole conversation after sitting on the stairs. She wiped away her tears. She walked back into the room smiling.

"Its Heathcliff's sister Emily's ninth birthday soon, im not sure whether to get her a doll or some pedigree dog biscuits as she's always using the dog filter on snap chat", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tom amd Alfie both started laughing. Crystal came in as Chardonnay-Alesha took a deep breath. She looked at Tom amd then at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Someone's in my seat", Crystal said.

"Then sit somewhere else", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Crystal went round all the spare seats but made sigh noise everytime she sat in one as she glared at Tom. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at her younger sister.

"There's an imposter in my seat", Crystal replied.

"Well maybe if you ask him nicely he'll move up one", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Exuse me, this is my seat", Crystal said.

Tom moved over as Crystal sat down as Chardonnay-Alesha had her head in her hands from embarrassment. Alfie was laughing in the corner unsure how to react.

"Where's dad", Crystal asked.

"Do you want space", Alfie asked.

"No its fine", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom and Alfie left the room anyway and shut the door. The both decided to listen through the door as they wanted to know what was happening.

"Do you remember John", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Was he the smelly hairly man", Crystal asked.

"Yes he was the smelly hairy man", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What about him", Crystal asked.

"Dad's gone to see him", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She hadn't exactly lied but he hadn't gonecto visit him for a catch up. The girks came back as Crystal left to go and play out with Leah and Charlie.

"Any news", Carla asked.

"Not yet", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Ten minutes later Jambo arrived home. The triplets looked up at him as thevteenagers looked at each other. The three girls looked at each other until one of them had the guts to speak up.

"Well", Carla asked.

"It was him", Jambo replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella all hugged their dad as the others just watched awkwardly. Jambo put the last photo he had up of John. He had cuts on his face from the meth and hadn't shaved in weeks.

"I've told Sylvester and Elijah, just Chanel, Crystsl, Courtney and Caitlyn to go", Jambo replied.

"Take the night off and have a night out with Tony. Right now you need a friend, I'll be fine with the girls", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Jambo agreed and left to go and have a night out with Tony.

 **Authors note: Chrous is from Good Day by Nappy Roots.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school they started off doing some wood work with super glue. Nancy was in charge of the class. She stood at the front and told the class what they were supposed to be making.

"Let your imagination go wild", Nancy said.

"So I can make anything", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yes", Nancy replied.

They started making whatever they wanted and Chardonnay-Alesha was getting in a mess with the glue. Nico was laughing at her friend as she turned to face her. She took a deep breath.

"Having fun with my misery", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"It is quite funny", Nico replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sighed and tried again. The glue went all over her hands. When Nancy wasn't looking the teenager got up and went to see what Tom was doing. Jokingly she put her hands on his face and forgot that they had glue on them.

"Oh dear", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What you done now", Tom asked.

"Well I forgot my hands had super glue on them and now I'm stuck to your face. That sounded less weird in my head", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom looked at the teenage girl trying to turn his head but he couldn't due to the glue that had stuck him to Chardonnay-Alesha. She looked over and saw Nancy leave the room. She awkwardly laughed as Tom just looked at her.

"Do you think this is funny", Tom asked.

"Well, our only help has left the room", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Jade came over and tried to help by seeing if she could get Chardonnay-Alesha's hands off Tom's face but the glue was too strong. Jade looked at Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha as she awkwardly walked away.

"If we end up sleeping together we are not repeating not getting physical", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What happens if Steph needs me", Tom asked.

"You've still got a set of hands. If Tallulah needs me I'm done for", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Nancy came back into the room as Jade noticed and got Chardonnay-Alesha's attention as she could therefore get Nancy to come over. She turned her head as Nancy sat down.

"Miss", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yes", Nancy asked.

"I'm stuck to Tom's face", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Nancy looked up and walked over and looked at them both. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as Tom couldn't move his lower face. She took them both to the head teacher and John Paul who was helping Sally today.

"Two year elevens, including your niece", Nancy said.

John Paul tried to keep a straight face when he saw what had happened but accidentally let out a laugh. Both Sally and Nancy turned to look at him looking unimpressed with the way he was reacting.

"Something funny Mr McQueen", Sally asked.

"You knew it would happen putting Chardonnay-Alesha in a woodwork lesson", John Paul replied.

Sally managed to unattach them. Tom could go back while Chardonnay-Alesha had to stay in the office explaining what happened. John Paul left the room as he was laughing too much.

"Good morning M...", Sally said getting cut off.

"Manchester", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Good morning Miss McQueen what I was going to say", Sally replied.

Nancy left to go back to her class as Sally took her glasses off and looked at her. Chardonnay-Alesha sat in the chair just looking at Sally. She went off the glue topic as she had had an exam the other day.

"How did your exam go", Sally asked.

"Terrible", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Was your examiner one of the staff or an examiner", Sally asked.

"She were too posh to be staff", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Sally just laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

A masked man was outside who had escaped form prison. To keep the children safe Hollyoaks High went into a lockdown where the school was locked everywhere. The lessons were cancelled and everyone went to their forms. Nancy sat in her seat as Chardonnay-Alesha got her phone out to text her younger sister. Nancy looked up.

"Im texting Chanel to make sure she's ok", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"That's fine", Nancy replied.

The teachers took the registers and all of a sudden Sally burst into the room with John Paul. Everyone looked up at them as they walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha, she looked up at them.

"I don't know what I've done but I promise I'll try not to do it again", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Your not in trouble", Sally said.

"Wow that makes a change", Chardonnay-Alesha, John Paul and Nancy said at the same time.

"That was quite scary how we all said that", Nancy said.

"Heathcliff isn't in school. Do you know where he is", Sally asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha took her phone out of her blazer and called Heathcliff as Tom put his hand on her shoulder. Heathcliff didn't answer. She started to worry as she called him again. Carla text her mum and dad to see if they had Tallulah. She got up and walked to Nancy.

"Dad still has Tallulah", Carla said.

"Where is he", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

A tear slipped out of her eye as she quickly wiped it away hoping no one had noticed it. Nico walked over and put her arms around her friend as Jade looked at Alfie worried. Peri sat trying to get hold of Tegan to see if Rose was ok.

"Is the Primary school locked too", Christabella asked.

"I bloody hope so, Charlie's there", Nancy replied.

"Charlie's class is here having a Science day", Sally replied.

"Nah, I want my baby sisters with me. Bring me Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn. They need their big sisters", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Sally and John Paul left as Nancy moved her seat to where Chardonnay-Alesha was sitting. Peri moved over to them. She sat opposite Chardonnay-Alesha. Sally came back a few minutes later with Leah, Charlie, Crystal, Courtney, Caitlyn and Emily. Christabella was on the phone to Cathy but she hadn't seen her older brother either. Charlie held on to Nancy. Leah walked over to Peri and sat with her. Emily went and sat in the first spare chair she saw and Jade turned and looked after her. The little girl cleared her glasses and then put them back on.

"I'm sure they'll find your big brother", Jade said.

"And what if they don't, what if the man gets him", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

She buried her head into the desk and began to cry. Tom and Nico tried to support their friend while the younger McQueen girls looked worried and looked at Carla and Christabella. Courtney and Caitlyn went over to Carla and Christabella but Crystal had an autistic meltdown in the middle of the class room. Nancy got up and tried to help her but she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden Charlie went through Crystal's bag and got out a notebook which he sat down and looked through with her. Nancy was surprised that he knew what to do.

"The only person who can get us out of this mess is crying", Alfie whispered to Jade.

Jade looked up, she knew he was right, Chardonnay-Alesha was the only person that the whole school could rely on to keep safe. She passed a note to Tom to pass on to Nico and Peri. They looked up. Tom was more worried about his friend. He was trying to get her to hug him but she was being stubborn.

All of a sudden they heard a shooting from outside. The man was arrested and Sally ran outsude. The whole school followed her as Heatlcliff laid on the floor. Chardonnay-Alesha ran over to him as Zack held Emily's hand.

"No Heathcliff, no, stay awake baby", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The teenager began to cry as she watched her boyfriend die in her arms. Zack watched horrified as he hugged his cousin after watching his first childhood friend and favourite cousin pass away. Chardonnay-Alesha sat in tears as her boyfriend laid lifeless.

"His gained his angel wings. Tallulah's daddy is an angel in heaven now", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Everyone looked shocked at what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Peri found out that Cameron had killed Heathcliff. She sat on the sofa as she watched him take off his black mask. She couldn't believe it. Camerone sat next to her and tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

"How about you and me get a curry tonight", Cameron asked.

"How about no", Peri replied.

"Pez, why not", Cameron asked.

"You just killed my best friends boyfriend", Peri replied.

"No one knows it was me", Cameron replied.

Peri laughed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Cameron. He was just pretending that nothing had happened when in fact he had just killed someone innocent. Cameron walked over to his daughter and tried to put his arm around her but she flinched.

"Pez", Cameron said.

"Heathcliff was innocent, what did he do to you", Peri asked.

Cameron went quiet, he didn't have an answer. He had killed Sam and Danny and his brother Lockie but he had his reason's for Heathcliff it was more jealousy that he was having a better relationship than him. Heathcliff had a girlfriend and a baby daughter just like Cameron had before he was arrested. Well he didn't know if Leela was having a daughter or a son but he knew she was pregnant before Sam arrested him on a fake burglary. He sighed as his daughter stood their waiting for answers. He knew he had to come clean.

"Why Heathcliff", Peri asked.

"He had everything I've ever wanted. He had the perfect family", Cameron replied.

"You do have a family", Peri replied.

"Heathcliff went round like the perfect father", Cameron replied.

"I'm telling Chardonnay-Alesha everything", Peri replied.

"Pez. No", Cameron said.

Peri had left and went looking for her friend. She tried the McQueen's first. Peri walked into their front garden and knocked on the door waiting for one of them to answer. John Paul answered and looked at her.

"Is Chardonnay-Alesha here", Peri asked.

"No, Celine's out looking herself", John Paul replied.

"Ok", Peri replied.

Peri walked to The Dog In The Pond where she found Chardonnay-Alesha looking in the water holding on to her baby daughter. Peri smiled as she walked over. She looked at Tallulah and then at her friend.

"Everyone's worried about you", Peri said.

"Do you think she knows about her daddy", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Im not sure", Peri replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha started to cry as Peri took Tallulah rom her friend and carefully placed her into her leopard print buggy and then wrapped her arms around her friend. Nathan came out to put something in the bin and watched over. He was still grieving over Rachel and all he could see was Chardonnay-Alesha had Tallulah while he had nothing to remind him of Rachel. He stormed over.

"You should feel lucky, you have Tallulah an offspring of Heathcliff. What do I have? Nothing. All because of your stupid family. Now grow up", Nathan said raising his voice.

"It wasn't her fault Rachel died", Peri said.

Alfie and Mac came out to try and calm Nathan down. Chardonnay-Alesha was now crying even more and Nathan had just realised what he had done. He looked at his brother and at his dad. Ellie came out to take him back in.

"I'm so sorry", Nathan said.

"Today she lost the person who means the world to her, well the second person who means the world to her. She doesn't need you shouting at her", Alfie said.

"Sorry", Mac said as he brought is family back to the pub.

Peri took a deep breath and she knew she needed to tell her friend the truth about her dad but felt it wasn't the right time right now. Celine came over and sighed with relief when she found her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you", Celine said.

Chardonnay-Alesha looked up as she watched Celine make a fuss over Tallulah. Celine smiled and decided to leave Chardonnay-Alesha with Peri and took Tallulah with her to give her some space. Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"What is it Peri, I can tell something is up with you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri took a deep breath and tried to keep it together, she had no idea how she was meant to tell her friend, one of her best friends that she knows who killed her boyfriend. In the end Peri just took a bigger breath and spat it out.

"Cameron killed Heathcliff", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha looked at her and froze. She didn't know how to react. A tear fell from Peri's eye as her friend wasn't saying anything. Peri wiped her tears away as she looked at her friend.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri said.

She walked away leaving Peri confused about where her friend was going.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Frankie had taken Steph to go and visit Debbie to give Tom a break from looking after her and Frankie couldn't wait to show Debbie baby Steph who had been named after her daughter Steph who Frankie felt she didn't give enough attention to. Tom pushed Tallulah's buggy into his house. He looked at Darren and Nancy and explained why he had Tallulah.

"It's Heathcliff's post mortem today, I told Chardonnay-Alesha you wouldn't mind looking after Tallulah", Tom said.

"Why can't the McQueen's do it", Darren asked.

"Darren don't be so rude. She can play with Oscar", Nancy replied.

Tom smiled as Chardonnay-Alesha came in and gave Darren Tallulah's teddy. She quickly walked out again as Tom awkwardly smiled and followed her. Darren and Nancy looked at each other. Oscar walked over as he wanted to see who his daddy was holding.

"Oscar would you like to play with Tallulah", Nancy asked signing what she was saying.

Darren had an idea, he passed Nancy Tallulah as he went upstairs. She just watched him as Oscar was looking at Tallulah. Darren came down a few minutes later in a Kermit the frog onsie. Nancy laughed.

"Hello kids, its me Kermit the frog", Darren said.

Meanwhile Tom had taken Chardonnay-Alesha to the post mortem. She walked into the room and Tom stood at the window watching her hoping she'd be ok. He took a deep breath as she was able to look at the body. She nodded as they covered him back up again.

"This doesn't seem real. One day we were the perfect little family and the next your were taken fro me and Tallulah. I loved you so much. Dying in my arms was the worst pain I've ever been through. Coco used to bark at you every time she saw you. It was cute. I remember the day we met in the fish and chip shop when you brought my chips. It was like love at first sight. Rest in peace by beautiful angel. Heaven gained another angel too soon.

A man came out and gave Chardonnay-Alesha a box. She opened it to find that Heathcliff was going to propose to her. Tom walked in as she sat on the floor crying. He sat next to her and didn't say anything. He felt that maybe just being there was enough.

"He had bunked off to by an engagement ring", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tom didn't know what to say. He picked up the letter that was with the ring and opened it up to read it. It said,

 _Chardonnay-Alesha Mercedes Jamie Angel McQueen._ _Wow its quicker just writing Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen._ _Anyway. I have chosen this ring for you and spoken to  
your dad who has agreed. I have set a wedding date to  
the 31st of August. Your 16th birthday. My princess will  
become Chardonnay-Alesha Harrison on her 16th birthday  
and I will give you that perfect princess wedding you have  
always dreamed off. Tallulah will look amazing walking __along side you in her bridesmaid dress. Both my princess  
together expect you'll become a Queen. Well you already  
are a Queen Miss McQueen, even your last name says that.  
I can't wait for you to become Mrs Harrison.  
Lots of Love_ _Heathcliff_ _xxx_

Tom wiped away his tears after reading the note as Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to him crying. Tom took Chardonnay-Alesha back to his where she sat at the table and just stared at the table. Darren was entertaining Oscar and Tallulah by playing with them. Nancy sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha while she just sat there.

"Would you like a drink", Nancy asked.

"He was going to propose", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nancy just looked at the school girl. Darren got up and went to get some crisps. He sat on the sofa to eat them and had Tallulah climbing all over him trying to get her little hand on his crisps.

"Darren I'm not gonna lie to you, Tallulah takes after me, she see's food she wants it", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tom and Nancy looked at each other trying to keep a straight face.


	11. Chapter 11

Peri told Nico about what she had seen her dad do. They where now determined to get rid of Cameron for Chardonnay-Alesha's sake. They come up with a plan to tell DS Thorpe.

"I need to go", Nico said.

Nico left and went looking for Cameron. She was going to kill him by suffocating him but first had to find him. She looked everywhere but couldn't see him. She smiled as she saw Sonia.

"You seen Cameron", Nico asked.

"Sorry, when he comes in to work I'll tell him your looking for him", Sonia replied.

"Thank you", Nico replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha snuck out and went looking for revenge. She found Cameron laughing on his phone. She tiptoed over to him and stabbed him in the back. Cameron fell to the floor as Chardonnay-Alesha towered him as he was dying.

"A little birdy has told be that karma bits. That my friend was karma. Say hello to Heathcliff for me if you see him but you'll probably rot in hell where you belong", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She walked away smirking as she walked into the tug boat washing the knife and putting it with the other clean knifes. She then noticed her wrist was bleeding from where she had missed. She went to Sienna's flat and made up she had a revision session with Nico.

"Can I use your toilet", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

As soon as she went to the bathroom the news about Cameron was broadcast on the news. Nico cae home and Maxine and Sienna looked at her. Maxine looked at Sienna.

"Nico what have you done", Sienna asked.

"Nothing", Nico replied.

"Then what's this and why's Cameron dead", Sienna asked.

Sienna showed Nico the plan she had made to murder Cameron. Maxine looked shocked at it as Nico was worrying. Sienna couldn't take much more and went to get some fresh air. Nico followed her as Sienna didn't believe a word Nico was saying. Realising she'd been in the bathroom for a while Maxine forced the door open to find Chardonnay-Alesha trying to wipe blood off her wrist.

"Have you hurt yourself", Maxine asked.

"Its nothing, it was just some kids in year eight fighting who pushed me into a railing", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing", Maxine said.

Chardonnay-Alesha crumbled as Maxine was putting on the bandage. She sat crying as Maxine was concerned over the teenagers crying.

"Now I know I'm not the brightest spark in the tool box but I know this crying isn't greiving", Maxine said.

"I did it. I killed Cameron, he killed Heathcliff so I got revenge", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"No. Sweetheart your 15. You don't knowvwhat your saying", Maxine replied.

"I stabbed him", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Maxine was speechless, she really didn't knowvwhat to say. Shevwanted to help Chardonnay-Alesha after all she knew she wasn't a bad person.

"I'll help you", Maxine said.

"What if Im a psychopath just like my step mother was", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"But your not", Maxine replied.

"I killed a man", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And Nico planted evidence that it was her", Maxine replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha nodded. She knew what she had done but in a way she felt as if she had made the place she lives in a better place and that she had given Heathcliff the justice that he deserved. She smirked at the thought of this. Maxine placed Minnie on Chardonnay-Alesha's lap as she made her a bottle as the teenager played with her.

"Why aren't you sending me down", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sometimes people do things for reasons", Maxine replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha gave a half smile as Maxine turned away to make Minnie's bottle.


	12. Chapter 12

Grace was still trying to come to terms with Trevor's death after the shock of it. She sat at the city wall and took Curtis out of his blue buggy and cuddled him. Chardonnay-Alesha walked by and stopped as shecsaw Grace looking upset.

"I know this is a stupid question but you alright", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"How can you ask that when you have no idea what it feels like, your just a kid", Grace replied.

"The man who was shot and all over the papers, it was Heathcliff", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Grace looked up, she didn't realise that it was him, she hasn't seen him around much but often thought he was a quiet lad who liked to stay in. Grace moved over as Chardonnay-Alesha sat down. She took Tallulah from her leopaed print pram and hugged her like Grace was doing with Curtis.

"Do you think they can sense that their dad's are angel's", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I dunno", Grace replied.

"Tallulah was up all night crying, most boys hearing they are becoming a father underage would had ran a mile, not Heathcliff. When I told him he went and brought a teddy and a baby grow. We found out the gender and his face lit up like anything. He touched my bump and said daddy's little princess. Then before I knew it Tallulah Louise McQueen had arrived and it was tough only being fourteen and seventeen but we tried our best", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Curtis can be a pain, but I wouldn't change him for the world", Grace replied.

"Its like Kathleen-Angel, the trouble she used to causeby drawing on the walls at home yet you smile because you know they are only getting your attention", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Do you miss her", Grace asked.

"Loads", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

It went silent for a while, none of them knew what to say. They looked down at their babies as Curtis was trying to offer Tallulah his dummy after she had thrown it. Tony picked it up and gave it back as Chardonnay-Alesha smiled.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Grace turned and looked at the teenager, not once had she seen her shed a tear after Heathcliff's death. She spoke up hoping maybe Chardonnay-Alesha may be able to hp her.

"How do you do it, how do you stay so strong after an event like this", Grace asked.

"I stay strong for Tallulah but as soon as she's asleep I crumble", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Grace smiled at her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Matty is now called Gavin due to the creater of the character deciding on a new name for his character.**

Gavin went to the McQueen's to check on his friend. He knocked on the door as John Paul opened it, he smiled at Gavin and then looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Matty's here", John Paul said.

"His name is Gavin", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Your friend is here", John Paul said smiling.

John Paul went upstairs to give the teenager some room however Myra wasn't budging. Gavin sat on the sofa as Myra made him a cup of tea and got him a biscuit to eat. She passed it to his and sat back down where to her surprise Chardonnay-Alesha rested her head on her. Myra comforted her granddaughter as she looked at Matthew.

"So what's it like being a boy", Myra asked.

Gavin looked confused as Chardonnay-Alesha didn't flinch. She smiled at Gavin as he realised sje was being serious.

"Well its good", Gavin replied.

"Yeah well don't go sticking that up any of my girls will you", Myra replied.

"His dating Ellie", Chardonnay-Alesha replied quietly.

"Aww thats sweet", Myra replied.

Myra started to stroke Chardonnay-Alesha's hair as John Paul came down the stairs with Matthew and Tallulah. He walked over to his mum as she reached up for the baby girl.

"Im taking Matthew to the park", John Paul said.

"And Tutu", Matthew said.

"Would you like Tallulah to come", John Paul asked.

"Tutu come play", Matthew replied.

"Is that ok with you Chardonnay-Alesha", John Paul asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Myra got up to sort Tallulah out ready for her to go to the park with John Paul and Matthew. She put her into her lepord orint push chair as John Paul connected his child step for Matthew. They left as Myra came and sat back down.

"I better be off", Gavin said.

"Alright, bye", Myra said.

She got up and let him out and looked at her granddaughter who was just laying there.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom's film night eventually arrived and the only person who turned up was Jade, upset over this he put on family guy as him and Jade laughed at it. Unexpectedly a knock was on his door. Tom got up to answer it and was surprised to see Chardonnay-Alesha who was still grieving.

"Have I missed much", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"No", Tom replied.

"Where's Carla and Christabella", Jade asked.

"Underage clubbing is going on at the loft, Peri, Nico, Alfie, Carla and Christabella went there, I didn't feel like going", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom invited the teenager in and she sat with Jade. Jade smiled at her as she gave a half smike back. Tom went and got his Disney collection and broight down all of his DVD's. He looked at the girls.

"Which one", Tom asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, why don't you pick first", Jade said.

"Inside out", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tom put the film on and got some popcorn for them to share. As soon as they saw Riley both Tom and Jade decided she looked a little like Chardonnay-Alesha.

"She looks like you", Jade sakd.

"No she doesn't", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

While watching the film Chardonnay-Alesha started crying a little when the worlds started to disappear. Tom handed her a tissue as Jade comforted her. The film soon ended and Jade could pick the next film.

"Is it ok if I use your toilet", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sure", Tom replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha went upstairs and took a pregnancy test out of her bag, she waited ten minutes and then looked at the result whiched showed pregnant. She went back down stairs as Tom and Jade looked at her.

"Are you alright", Jade asked.

"Im pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She burst into tears just as Darren and Nancy arrived home. Tom and Jade comforted Chardonnay-Alesha as Nancy wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's happened", Nancy asked.

"Im pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.


End file.
